Stony Jealousy
by CaptainRogersGirl0829
Summary: Steve begins to hang out with Bucky much more than he should. Tony gets extremely jealous because Steve cancels on him every time they make plans to go out on a date. Steve says he'll make it up to him, but he never does. It's the last straw for Tony when Steve cancels on him to go to a baseball game with Bucky on their wedding anniversary so he leaves him. With Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Tony stands in front of the mirror, suit on and hair combed. He had shaved his goatee back to its regular size and shape and at the moment he is currently rubbing his fingers against it as he waits.

His eyes glance at the clock on his dresser, 8:05. Steve's 5 minutes late. Tony frowns, he's never late. The soldier is always precise on time.

He debates on whether he should call him to find out where he is, but Tony decides against it knowing that Steve will be there. He'd never miss one of their dates, or at least that's what Tony thought…

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMV

"Tony Stark speaking," Tony answers putting the phone on speaker.

"Tony, its Steve." Steve Roger's voice says through the speaker.

Tony instantly breaks out into a smile. "Hi baby! Where are you, are you on your way?" Tony asks fixing his tie for the tenth time in the past 10 minutes.

"Um…" Steve's hesitant voice says. "Actually Tony, I was hoping I could get a rain check on that date." Tony's smile is instantly knocked off his face and his hands halt at the top of his tie. Looking over at the phone laying on top of his bed, he stares in disbelief before stiffly walking over and picking up the phone.

"Why?"

Steve winces slightly at the sudden blank tone in Tony's voice. "Bucky just invited me to hang out with him at his house and I couldn't say no. Um.. yeah, he rent us a movie. That new film, Fault In Our Stars. Then after we were going to out to… dinner."

Everything went silent for a few seconds as Steve waited for Tony to reply. Finally he sighs in exasperation, "Steve this is the fifth cancelation this month."

"I know, I'm so sorry. It's just, Bucky really needs me right now. We just saved him from being brainwashed and he has no one-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He has no one, except you. You've told me already." Tony says slightly irritated. Running a hand through his nicely combed hair, efficiently messing it up, Tony shakes his head. "Fine, just go. Have fun. I'm actually busy anyway."

"Are you sure? I mean I could cancel-" Steve starts.

"No, no, it's alright. Go have fun with your _bestie_." Tony says practically spitting 'bestie' out in disgust. He hangs up immediately before Steve has time to say anything else.

***** _Hours Later *****_

Steve walked out of the elevator into his and Tony's common room floor, his eyes searching the dark room in hopes of seeing his husband roaming around. The sparkle in his eyes fades almost as quickly as it appeared when there was no sign of the inventor.

"Tony?" Steve called out stepping further into the room. And of course, there was no answer. "Tony?" Steve tries again to only get the same result. "JARVIS, where is Tony?"

A minute passes before JARVIS replies, "He's currently in his workshop Captain. But he has asked to not be disturbed, especially not by you." The AI replied politely.

Frowning, Steve says distractedly, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks J," as he starts towards the elevator again. He marches his way to Tony's lab and finds the genius bent over a worktable, a concentrated look on his face, through the glass. He tries to gather Tony's attention by tapping on the glass door, but Tony keeps his eyes firmly on his work. Shaking his head, Steve types in the overriding code to let himself in.

Walking into the lab, Steve watches as Tony's body slightly tenses and his hands come to a halt at whatever he was doing. "Hey," Steve greets coming over to the side of the table. Tony nods his greeting. "Tony, are you okay?" He reaches a hand out to touch his husband's shoulder in a comforting manner, but is genuinely surprise when Tony grabs his hand and slams it back on the table.

"No." He growls keeping Steve's hand firmly planted on the desk. "What do you think Steve? I got stood up again by you so you could go hang out with your best friend." Steve flinched at the hurt in Tony's voice and sighs defeatedly.

He pries Tony's fingers off of him and uses his free hand to try again. When his hand makes contact with Tony's shoulder, he visibly tenses, but doesn't reject Steve's touch this time. Steve takes this as a sign to come closer. "Hey… baby I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I canceled on you tonight, c-can we talk about this?"

Tony shakes his head shrugging Steve's hand off his shoulder and going over to the other side of the room. "We have nothing to talk about."

"I think we do." Steve says following after him.

"NO! We don't." Tony shouts. "We don't need to talk about how you'd rather spend all your time with Bucky rather than your own husband!" Tony says exasperated as he throws down the tools he has managed to grab. He keeps his eyes forward at the wall, even after he hears Steve stop moving. A tear had manage to pass his strong façade and he angrily wipes it away, blinking rapidly to be rid the others that threaten to pass.

"… Tony, is that what's bothering you?" Steve whispers, standing arms length away from him. "Is this about Bucky?"

Tony sniffles, shaking his head and picking up his screwdriver. "It doesn't matter. Can you leave please, I'm very busy. Go hang out with your new boyfriend since that's the only thing you seem to want to do."

Steve's mouth drops in shock. That had been the first horrible thing Tony had said about Bucky and Steve's relationship and it was shocking to him that he would actually say something like that. Especially since they were married and had been for 20 years. Steve cared dearly for Tony and those few words hurt deeply.

He swiftly walks up to Tony and plucks the screwdriver from his grasp. "Tony he isn't my boyfriend!" Steve shouts. "He's my best friend! My best friend whom I thought was dead and I'd never see him again. How can you say something like that? We're married! I love you and you know that." Steve glares down at Tony as he towers over him watching the inventor's eyes drop to the floor, refusing to look into the familiar sea blue eyes of his husband's.

Sure Tony felt guilty as soon as he uttered those words, but he was hurt. He was scared too. He didn't want to lose his Steve because... because how can he compete with someone from his past. The only thing that linked him to Steve's past was his father, Howard, and surely that cant compare to the many years Bucky had spent with Steve before going into the ice.

Usually he wouldn't have worried as much if Steve hung out with someone from this time period, but since this Bucky; Bucky from 1918, Bucky whom was Steve friend's for many years before he 'died', Bucky who took care of Steve for years, and Bucky who had a very committed relationship with Steve before he went into the ice.

The Bucky who was Steve's first love.

That was what scared Tony the most. Steve had a relationship with the guy and he was scared that Bucky would take Steve away from him. Away from his family. Because 12 year old Peter Parker needed his papa and he still needed his husband.

Tony sighs leaning back against his desk looking up to give his husband the same menacing glare he's receiving. "Do I Steve?" he replies, malice layering his voice. "Because if I recall, the last time I had a proper night with you was…" Tony pretends to count on his fingers. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 6 months ago. I haven't had you to myself in 6 months! All you've wanted to do is be with Bucky."

"He just got-" Steve starts, but Tony cuts him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've told me a thousand times. He just got found and he needs a friend. Blah, blah, blah. You're the only he has. Blah, blah, blah. Well you know what Steve? What about me, huh? You've canceled on me more times than I care to count since finding Bucky. It seems like you only have time for him and not your family! So I'm sorry about my sudden accusation, it was the first thing that popped in my head. I cant help, but wonder."

"Wonder about what?" Steve shouts. "There's nothing to wonder about! Tony, Bucky and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us!"

Tony, being the stubborn child he is, crosses his arms and pouts. Tears suddenly appear in his eyes as he replies sadly, "Doesn't look that way."

Upon seeing his eyes get moist, Steve instantly feels guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. He hates seeing Tony so upset to the point where he started crying. There is only one thing that made Tony Stark cry… his family. When they are upset/ disappointed at him or when they disappointment him.

Steve takes a moment to calm himself down, breathing deeply to seethe the anger slowly boiling inside him. After a minute of silence, Steve takes a deep breath before walking over to him and taking Tony's face in his hands. "Tony… baby, I love you so much and nothing will change that." Looking down at the ground, Steve's hands slowly move from Tony's face all the way down to tightly grasp both his hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I may be spending too much time with Bucky, it's just that… he's the only person from my past. The only person who I can connect with and relate with because I know what he's feeling right now. I use to feel like that and I was fortunate to have someone like you in my life to help me get through it. I am to Bucky what you were to me. You helped me and for that I am forever grateful… now I just want to help someone who use to be in my situation because it's not fun to feel lost and alone. He knows how it feels to wake up in a foreign place and I just want to help him. Bucky really needs a friend right now."

Tony never one to feel guilty or sentimental, removes his hands from Steve and crosses them tightly against his chest. He looks down at the ground not saying a word. Steve leans in closer, "No Tony, please look at me." Tony doesn't respond. "For a second, please." Steve shakes his head, a playfully smile on his face when Tony does give Steve a quick glance before returning his attention back to the ground. "Not literally, you know what I mean." Tony's lips tug upward slightly and his shoulder visibly relax. "Please sweetie, I need to see those beautiful brown eyes."

It took a little while before Tony looked up at Steve, still with tears in his eyes. At the sight of his teary eyed husband, Steve cant help the sudden instinct to reach out and pull Tony into a large hug. So he doesn't. A hand reaches up to cup the back of Tony's head as Tony's fingers grip the fabric of Steve's shirt tightly, a sob escaping him. "Ssh," Steve whispers reassuringly, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder. "Ssh, it's alright. Tony… I-I love you so much. You know that right?" It's after a minute that Tony gives a very convincing nod. "And because of that, no one could ever- actually… no one will ever take you and Peter away from me. You both are my world and I couldn't live without you both in my life. I love you."

…

"I love you too Steve." Tony whispered, followed by a delicate kiss on Steve's lips. Pulling away, Tony leans his forehead against his husbands and takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." He replies guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too baby." Steve replied pecking Tony's lips. "I will be more attentive to you and Peter. Bucky is now my second priority and my family is my first."

Tony smiles up at Steve, "You don't have to do that. You can still hang out with Bucky-" Tony tries, but Steve interrupts him.

"No, my family comes first." Steve persists wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. "Now come on, I have a son up there that I haven't seen all day."

"Steve, he's asleep. I put him to bed hours ago." Tony says stopping the soldier in his tracks. "Why don't you wait till tomorrow?"

Steve frowns, but shrugs anyway knowing Tony is right. "Fine, but first thing tomorrow morning." He says pointing a finger at Tony.

Tony smiles at him, "I wouldn't dare think of prying you away from our son."

"Good, now," Steve reaches down and scoops Tony up in his arms. "I have a husband to attend to right now."

"I like the sound of that." Tony says as Steve carries him out of the workshop, turning off the light and shutting the door on the way.

"I thought you might."

***** Months Later *****

Tony sits waiting in the garage of Avenger Tower looking around eagerly for the familiar blonde haired and blue eyed man whom he calls his husband. He was practically bouncing with excitement, his finger tapping out different rhythms on the hood of his black 2015 Bentley Continental GTC.

He repeatedly checks his watch every few seconds to look at the time. Steve still had 10 minutes till they had to go in order to make their reservations at their restaurant. The place where they had their first date that started everything.

The shawarma place.

He was extremely earlier than Steve and him had planned, but he couldn't help it. He was just so damn excited and couldn't wait for the romantic night Steve had planned for both of them. This night was really going to be special…

Or at least that's what Tony thought, again.

The expression on Tony's face when he answered his phone was absolutely heartbreaking.

"Tony, you have no idea how excited and happy I am!" Steve says as soon as Tony answers the call. "You'll never believe what Bucky did."

At the sound of Bucky's name, Tony's fingers involuntarily tighten on his phone. Despite the promise Steve made to him, Tony did see his husband a little bit more than he use to, but not near enough time as he'd like. Steve did spend more time with his son and husband during the couple months since the confrontation and Tony is grateful for that, but unfortunately that meant spending time with Bucky as well. If Steve couldn't hang out with Bucky by themselves, Bucky would come over and hang out with Peter, Steve and himself.

His husband is excited over something his best friend did rather than the special night they both planned. Tony didn't notice he was grinding his teeth together until he opened his mouth and the pressure on his teeth disappeared, "What did he do?"

"He bought him and I tickets to the L.A Dodgers! Platinum seats!"

Tony feign the excited expression on his voice, "Really? That's great Steve!"

"I know, I cant wait. The game starts in 2 hours." And instantly Tony's head shoots up, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. "When was the last time we went to a Dodger game? A year- maybe 2- years ago with Peter and Wade. We had so much fun! His mind couldn't process the fact that… Steve had forgotten. His mind couldn't process the fact that… Steve had forgotten. Steve exclaims happily, continuing to ramble on thinking that Tony was listening when actually Tony had stop listening moments ago. As soon as Steve said "starts in 2 hours," Tony stopped listening and stared in disbelief at the car in front of him.

His heart clenches tightly and a hand rises instantly to touch the arc reactor that seemed to have dimed a little in coloring at Steve's statement. His mind whirls, many different thoughts and questions coming to his head, but one thought in particular practically screams. Screams of despair and sorrow.

_No… He forgot!_

His mind couldn't process the fact that… Steve had forgotten. Steve never forgets important things. Never! Why now?...

"Tony?" Steve calls at the lack of response he got from his husband. Tony shakes himself out of his trance and he pulls the phone away from his ear, Steve's voice still easily coming out of the speaker of the phone. "Tony? You still there?... Hello?"

The phone has slips between Tony's spread open fingers and crash the ground, the screen of the phone breaking off instantly. Tears began to form in his eyes as he stares forlornly down at the ground, his hand curled into tight fists. His shoulders shake, not with anger, but with contained sobs that Tony holds in. A curse passes his lips when notices the call is still active, even after hitting the ground.

Steve must've heard it drop because his worried voice yells into the phone. "Tony!? Are you okay, why aren't you answering!? Tony!" And with that Tony's strong façade disappears and tears run down his face as he takes off running. Running towards the Tower elevator leaving the phone sitting on the ground.

Raises an arm he wipes his eyes harshly, stepping into the elevator, slamming his fist on a button. The last thing he hears is Steve's voice calling out his name. "Tony!"

It takes a couple minutes to get to the floor Tony requested and in those couple minutes he lets it out. He sobs and presses the heel of his hands hard into his eyes.

_He forgot! How could he forget! Today was a special day for me and him. For our relationship and for, possibly, Peter._

_And he wants to throw it all away to go to a baseball game, with his best friend. Best friend my ass._

_He's cheating on me. I know he is. I'm not having it anymore. If Steve wants to leave what he has than he can go screw himself because I'm done. I'm done with him always leaving me and Peter second and his first priority being Bucky. I'm leaving._

_And I'm taking Peter. _

Tony rids his face clear of tears before the doors open directly on his son's, Peter's, floor. He swiftly walks out of it and towards the door that says 'Peter's Room.' Without knocking he opens the door and his eyes instantly falls on the small figure curled into a tight ball on the bed, his blanket fisted tightly in his fist with a peaceful look on his face.

Tony stops short at the sight of his son, having second thoughts about taking Peter away from Steve. But just the thought of his husband and Bucky aggravates him and it gives him the power to walk over and sit at the end of Peter's bed.

He reaches a hand out and softly shakes Peter's shoulder, "Peter?... Pete, wake up." Tony whispers calmly, shaking his shoulder more and watching as his 12 year old son moans. He shakes his head in protest, reaching a hand out to pull the blanket over his head.

"Go away," he groans from under the blankets. "I'm sleeping."

Tony smiles down at the lumpy sheet, shaking his head. "Come on Pete, wake up. We're leaving." This seems to get Peter's attention, because the continuous shake of his head suddenly stilled and a few moments pass before two brown eyes peer up at him from under the sheets.

He yawns largely before saying what was on his mind, "Leaving? Why? Where are we going?" Slowly the 12 year old sits up, rubbing his eyes to wake up as he stares at his father curiously.

"I don't know where we're going, but we're leaving. Come on, up." Tony says patting Peter's shoulder before standing and heading in the direction of his closet. He shuffles in there for a few moments before one of Peter's large suitcases is thrown out the closet, clothes following after it.

Peter stares dumbfounded at the suitcase and it's Tony's voice that prompts him to get out of bed and to began packing. The exhausted 12 year old, as he packs, looks up to find his father packing his toys and other necessities from the bathroom, but the tears and red blotches on Tony's face doesn't go amiss by him.

"Papa…" Peter calls hesitantly, Tony turning around instantly. "What happened? Where's dad?" And if Peter saw the way Tony's fingers, again, involuntarily curl around the bag in his hand he doesn't say anything about it.

Tony doesn't respond, he only continues packing. Peter, upon realizing he wasnt getting an answer anytime soon, opts to remaining silent as well. His father would tell him when the time comes, so he knows that right now is not a good time for questions. By the time he's almost done with his clothes, Tony tosses his backpack and two more suitcases onto the bed coming to kneel beside him. Peter's thinking he's coming to help him finish, but Tony's hands cover Peter's halting any movement from the 12 year old. Peter looks curiously up at Peter and the curious look is quickly replaced with a concern one when he sees the tears that were strongly being held back by his father.

It's what possess him to reach out and wipe a lone tear that escape. "Papa…" Peter whisper quietly, his eyebrow raising slightly, silently questioning what the heck was going on.

Tony sighs, running a hand over his face before it drops back down into his lap. Taking a deep breath, Tony pulls Peter into a big, bear hug resting his chin on the child's shoulder. Peter immediately hugs back, wrapping his arms around the inventor's neck and waiting patiently for him to speak. They continue hugging and Peter doesn't know how many minutes pass before Tony pulls back and begins to speak, "Peter… you and I leaving the Tower. I don't know for long or where we're going, but it's just going to be you and me."

Peter's eyes shoot up, "What about dad?" he blurts out, his mind thinking the worst.

Tony must've seen his horrified facial expression and is quick to reassure him. "No, he's fine. Dad is fine, he's not hurt or anything. But… Steve isn't coming with us. He's staying here."

"Why?" Peter whispers, staring sadly up at Tony, tears appearing in his eyes.

Tony sighs, looking down at his hands, not sure how to praise this so he doesn't upset Peter. That's the last thing he wants to do, but he knows that by taking him away, he'll be doing just that. Besides, he doesn't want Peter to know what happened… at least not now. "You'll know later, but for now… your dad and I need a break. A long break. So you and I are going to go away for a while."

"Will we come back? Will I ever see Uncle Bruce, Uncle Clint, Uncle Thor and Aunt 'Tasha again?"

Tony playfully pushes Peter's shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. "Of course we are. I'm not taking you away from them, you can see them whenever you want."

"What about Uncle Bucky?" He asks.

Tony bites his bottom lip and hesitant a moment before reply "Yes." He cant deny his son seeing a close family friend, even if it's the same one that's taking his husband away. Peter and Bucky are close friends and Peter would resent Tony for taking him away from him. Granted, he'll do that when he finds out that he's doing that to Steve.

Peter knows it's a long shot, but he has to ask. He has to know. "… Dad too?"

Tony doesn't respond right away like he did before and that's when Peter looks up back up at his father. He doesn't push the answer, he just waits, a hopeful expression on his face.

Tony doesn't know what to say. Of course Peter is going to see Steve again, but just not too soon. At least not right now. Maybe in a little while. He could promise Peter seeing the rest of the team again, but not Steve. It's going to take a while before things settle down between them and Tony will forgive him, or at least try to.

"… Maybe. I don't know for now, but later you will. I promise." Tony says, patting his sons cheek going to stand.

Peter, seeing that Tony was going to leave him to pack, reaches out and grasps Tony's wrist his hand. Tony turns to look down at him, only to stumble back when Peter jumps from his spot and hugs him tightly, resting his head on the arc reactor. It only takes a moment before Tony's arms snake around his son's waist and pulls him closer. Bending down, Tony places a kiss on his son's forehead.

They stay like that for a couple minutes and just before they pull away, Peter whispers something that Tony really needed to hear. Something that he was grateful to hear,

"I love you pops."

Peter didn't hate him. He didn't despise him for taking him away. He loved him, just like he had before knowing they were leaving. Tony subconsciously let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and all the weight that was on his shoulders easily disappeared at those four words his son just said.

"I love you too Peter." Tony replies sincerely, kissing his son's forehead again before pulling away. "Always. Meet me in the garage when your done, okay buddy?"

Peter nods, going back on his knees to finish packing. Then Tony is out the door and heading towards the open elevator.

He walks inside and hits the number to his floor.

**** 30 Minutes Later ****

Steve stumbles out of the elevator and into Peter's floor, his phone tightly held in his hands and his chest heaving slightly from his run. He had run all the way from Bucky's apartment in Brooklyn to Stark Tower forgetting about the motorcycle he had taken.

He scared, because when he peered into the garage when he first got there one of his and Tony's car was gone.

"Peter?" He calls walking towards his son's room immediately, not stopping to knock. He barges right in, his eyes scanning the seemingly empty room. Steve starts for the neat bed and reaches out to grab the top sheet. He yanks it off completely and heart drops in his stomach when his son is not there. "Peter?" He calls even more worried going to look into the bathroom, closest, under the bed. Anywhere that his son might be. By the time he opens the closet door, his knees go weak when he finds the closest completely empty except for a few hangers that sit hang on the poles. There were no clothes left. "No… No, no, no." Steve looks around the room anxiously for some sort of sign that this isn't real, that his son is still here. But there was nothing left in the room except the furniture and a lone framed picture sitting on his dresser. A picture of Steve, Tony and Peter when Peter was a child.

All of his stuff was gone and so was he.

"Peter!" Steve screams, tears springing to his eyes as he leans against the wall for support. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he runs out of the room, taking the stairs instead of the elevator to run up to his and Tony's room. "God, no. Please, no, no, no. Tony please be here. Please be here." He whispers to himself as he runs up the stairs, praying with all his might that he'd find his husband sleeping in his bed and that this was just a dream. That his son is downstairs and he's just in a horrific dream at the moment.

He pushes open the stairs exit and runs straight for his and Tony's room. But when he slams open the door he ends up falling to his knees as he cries out in horror. "TONY!"

Tony's stuff was gone too, but the room was not as vacant as Peter's. There were still a few things Tony left, but other than that all his stuff and clothes were gone. Along with the said billionaire.

Steve crawls up to the side of the bed, his legs too weak to carry him. Everything feels numb and he places a hand over his mouth to hold back an incoming sob. When he reaches the bed, he hoists himself to sit on it and that's when he realizes there a few items in the middle of the bed. Turning himself around, Steve stares- his vision now blurry due to the tears streaming down his face- at the 4 items on the bed.

A letter, the outside showing Tony's unruly and messy handwriting.

Two framed pictures of him, Tony and Peter.

And worst of all… Tony's wedding band.

Steve's throat closes up, preventing a scream that wanted to escape at the sight of the shiny, golden piece of jewelry that was supposed to be adorning Tony's left ring finger.

With shaking hands, he reaches out and grabs it, placing it in the center of his large hand while his other hand- his left one- spreads out to show the same identical band on his own hand.

"No.. please, please, please no." Placing the band down on the bed, Steve looks at the portrait of his family. This was taken just recently, two months ago to be exact. Peter stood in front of Tony and Steve, smiling as his hand held Steve's tightly in his own and Tony's hand was placed firmly on his son's shoulder. They all looked happy and that was because they were. Or at least that's what Steve thought.

He looks over at the second picture and again, almost lets out a scream, but his closed throat refuses it to pass through his lips.

Tony was sitting on the couch with Peter on his lap, both laughing about what Tony had said and Steve just smiling down at them proudly as if they were the best things in the world. To him, they were and he didn't understand what he had done. Why Tony had decided to leave him? And take their son with him!

It hurt him so much and what aggravated him even more was that… he didn't even know why this happened. Why Tony left? Why Tony left with Peter? And what he did to push Tony and Peter away?

Looking over at the last item, Steve reaches out and almost rips the paper in half when trying to get it open. It should tell him what he had done. And what happened to his, once, happy family.

Although nothing could ever prepare him for the pain the letter brought as soon as he finishes reading it.

_Steve,_

_As you could probably tell already, I've left. And Peter is with me. We've left the Tower and we aren't coming back for a while._

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't just sit there while you spent all your time with Bucky. We talked about this before and despite your promise, it's like all you want to do is spend time with him. I know you two are best friends and I know that you two had a relationship back before you entered the ice, so whenever you hang out with him I cant help, but think that your cheating. And today, when you canceled… it was the last straw for me. I cant believe you forgot what today was and what we were supposed to do today to celebrate. You never forget, yet you forget today. Why?_

_I'm done with being as your second priority. I'm done with being pushed aside as if I don't matter just because Bucky wants to hang out. It's like what I have to say doesn't matter and you only have eyes for Bucky._

_Lately I've felt like we weren't even married anymore, I've just felt like a third wheel taking care of the son WE were supposed to raise TOGETHER._

_Steve your not 15 anymore, technically your 25, so you have responsibilities to do. To handle and yet, you even fail to accomplish them. Your son feels as if it's his fault that you don't want to be with us anymore. He blames himself for it and now, I know he's blaming himself for us leaving. It's not his fault and you know it._

_You can say all you want about my accusation of you and Bucky, but I know what I see Steve and I can tell you love him and he loves you._

_Sure you may love me, but not as much as you love Bucky. He was your first love and no matter what, he'll always be in your heart. So, to make it easier on both of us- mostly me- I left. _

_Now Bucky can be yours without Peter or me getting in the way. You can be with him, the way you were back in 1940s. Although I wish you could've been with him earlier to save me this entire heart break, but I'll take the time I had with you. I don't regret the years I spent with you. Even if it meant getting my heart broken in the end because I love you._

_I'm filing for divorce as soon as we get away from the Tower and Peter is going to be taken into my custody. Of course you'll be able to see him and he'll be able to visit you. I'm not fully taking him away from you because I cant do that, he's your son too whether or not I want to admit it. But he's staying with me._

_I'm not telling you where I'm going, but you can keep in contact with our son whenever you want. Don't try to contact me because I wont answer the phone._

_I'm also not guaranteeing on ever coming back, but we may. Not soon, but later. Until then I hope you and Bucky have a happy life together._

_Goodbye Steve, I love you._

_Tony_


	2. Chapter 2

The paper slips out from under his finger tips and he's left grasping at nothing.

'_Oh my god… Tony, no, please. I'm sorry!' _ Steve wants to say, but he knows it wouldn't do him any good. Tony's gone and so is Peter.Throwing the pictures and wedding band off the bed, Steve screams in agony.

"NOOO! PLEASE! COME BACK! COME BACK! TONY!" The walls shake from Steve's screams and when Steve doesn't get a reply back, he lays down on the bed, and curls into his himself as he continues to weep. Weep over the loss of his lover. "Tony, I love you so much… please come back." He whispers pitifully through his sobs. But he knows he wont get an answer and that Tony wont come back. "I'm sorry, please… I'm sorry."

**** Years Later ****

Wow. Tony never knew why the universe hated him so much. Was it because of xhis past? He didn't know, but what he did know was that this so wasn't his plan.

His plan was to go out to dinner with his 16 year old son Peter and Peter's 16 year old boyfriend Wade, go to the movies then take him an art exhibit that Peter's been dying to go to. It was all going well, or at least that's what Tony thought… until he saw Steve at the exhibit. Huh? The universe has a funny way of making things that you don't want to happen, happen.

'_Just ignore him Tony. If you don't bring attention to yourself, maybe he'll never notice.'_

Yeah that was a good plan so far. Until Tony had accidently run into a sculpture, efficiently knocking it over and breaking it. It brought the attention of everyone in the art gallery, _everyone. _Including Steve.

Well isn't this night just going perfect for Tony Stark. Could anything else get worse? Unfortunately yes…

"Tony?" Steve's voice says from behind him.

'_Damn it.'_ The one thing Tony had vowed to himself he wouldn't do, he was doing it. He didn't want to interact with Steve in any way that night, but of course Steve just had to come say hello after noticing Tony was there. It's his personality, also because Steve had been wanting to get in touch with him for the past couple years.

Tony sighs, brushing dust off his hands before turning to face Steve. He nods his greeting, offering no verbal speech. Steve, seeing that Tony wasn't going to talk, bites his bottom lip and shuffles on the balls of his feet, a hand coming to rest on the back of his neck as he rubs it nervously. "H-How are you?" Steve asks.

Tony nods again, as he stares blankly at the man in front of him. The man that use to be his lover… that use to hold the center of Tony's universe in the palm of his hand, and the one that broke his heart in more ways than one. Speaking of breaking his heart, Tony looks around the gallery in search of the reason he left Steve. He was left gaping in confusion when he finds no sight of Bucky anywhere. Wouldn't Bucky have been hanging onto Steve's arm? "Um.. where's Bucky?" Tony asks wanting to mentally prepare himself if Bucky were to suddenly appear and kiss Steve so it wouldn't bother him as much as he let it on for Steve to believe.

Steve looked up at Tony in surprise, "Didn't you know?" He asks, his voice going from his regular volume to a whisper. Tony registers a hint of sorrow in his words and he stares confused at Steve. Did he know what? Was he missing out on something? He shakes his head in reply. "Tony," Steve takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his neatly combed hair, efficiently disheveling it. "He… Bucky's um… He died. Two years ago."

That was definitely something Tony wasn't prepared to hear and it showed as he stared, mouth wide open at the man in front of him. '_Bucky's dead? But that's impossible! Nothing could kill him, he's a super soldier.' _ Tony could kick himself for that last comment. Of course Bucky can get injured and killed, just like any other human. Just like Steve can. Tony drops his gaze from Steve's and looks down, but as he lowers his gaze something catches his attention. Something red. Tony looks back up and is alarmed when he sees a patch of red on the left side of Steve's stomach. "Steve." Tony whispers shocked as he walks closer, and instinctively, grabs the hem of Steve's shirt. He lifts slightly and his eyes widen in horror at what lays underneath. There's a deep gash oozing blood above his left hip and the pus that surrounds it makes Tony's heart drop into his stomach. It's covered by a bandage, but the white clothe was mostly drenched in blood. It needs to be clean or it can get infected. He's no Bruce, of course, but he's watched his science buddy every time the team gets injured, so he knows a few things.

Before he can say anything, Steve grabs his shirt and shoves it back down. "It's fine. It's nothing, just a little scratch." Steve dismisses the wound. Tony stares up at him in disbelief. _'Same old Steve._' He thinks bitterly as he grabs Steve's wrist and begins to take him to the bathroom. He wasn't just going to let Steve go after finding something like that. '_What kind of missions is Fury sending him on?_' Tony cant help, but wonder. "Tony where are we going?" Steve asks, trying to pry Tony's hand off his wrist, with no success because Tony only tightens his grip.

"To clean it."

"It's fine." Steve assures stopping in his track.

Tony turns to face him. "Pull up your shirt, look at it and tell me that it doesn't need to be clean." Steve doesn't do it and Tony knows that he's got him on the ropes. "Now would you like me to clean or would you like it to get infected?" Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Tony interrupts him. "Answer the question." Steve frowns, but gives Tony a small nod of okay. Tony turns back around and continues walking to the bathroom with Steve willingly walking behind him.

When the two boys walk inside, they are relieved to find no one in sight. Tony's not sure why he's relieved, but Steve is because that means they can talk in private. Tony pats the counter top for Steve as he gathers a couple of rags and searches for a first aid kit. Steve jumps up onto the bathroom sink and stares at Tony's, watching him search for the kit.

When Tony crouches down and begins to rummage through the counter's bottom, he glances up and finds Steve staring at him. An involuntary blush comes across his cheeks as he pulls out the box. "What?" Tony asks looking up at Steve smiling slightly.

"Nothing, it's just…" Steve reaches out and brushes Tony's bangs out of his face. "your so beautiful."

The slight smile Tony had disappears instantly and he clears his throat before pushing Steve's hand away from his face. Placing the kit next to him, Tony instructs Steve to take off his shirt as he wets a couple of the rags.

When Tony turned around, it could be assumed that Tony had forgotten what Steve's naked upper body did to him. His eyes locked on his toned stomach and his legs immediately felt weak. He almost lost his balance, but he caught himself on the counter. Steve seemed to misinterpret Tony's reaction by thinking he reacted towards the wound and not his sexy, toned upper body. "Awful isn't it?"

Tony prays to whoever made Steve so oblivious to his own looks because if Steve knew he almost lost his footing because of him, Tony would be embarrassed to no end. "So, so." He says passing it off and walking closer to Steve, trying to not look at anything, except the wound. "We just need to clean it, disinfect it then wrap it back up." Tony opens the kit and pulls out a large bandage, and sanitizer wipes.

"How do you know what to do?" Steve asks slightly shocked.

"I've watched Bruce from time to time." Tony explains as he gets to work. After peeling away the bandage, Tony sets to work on cleaning and re-bandaging the wound. The entire time Steve is staring at him, occasionally flinching when Tony added pressure to his side. "Damn Steve, what has Fury got you working? Your beat up as hell."

"Fury didnt… I volunteered." Steve admits.

"Why? And your better at protecting yourself on missions? Why do all of a sudden you have bruises and scratches everywhere?" Steve shrugs in response. "Steve you have to take better care of yourself."

Steve sighs, "Why? I've got nothing to live for."

Tony stares up at him in disbelief, "Don't say that."

"It's true. My best friend's dead… again, my son resents me and I don't have you anymore." Steve says and there's so self pity in his voice, but it sounds… hollow.

"Your son doesn't resent you. Peter loves you." Tony tries to reassure him ignoring the last part of Steve's comment.

Steve notices Tony purposely ignore his last comment, but doesn't say anything although his shoulders slump in defeat. Tony misinterprets it as him being upset because of Peter. "No he doesn't. Last visit he told me that he figured out why we separated. He blamed me for breaking our family apart and he said… he said…" Steve's head hung in shame.

Just the sight of Steve looking so upset breaks Tony's heart. He had to do something. This was just a heartbreaking sight. "Hey," He said placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Your son still loves you. Trust me. You're all he talks about when he comes back from visiting you."

"But he said-"

"He was just upset. He's over it now, I promise you." Tony says giving Steve's shoulder a squeeze before grabbing the old bandage and unwrapping it around Steve's torso. He swiftly and quickly switches out with a new one. As he's wrapping the new one around Steve, Steve stares down at him sadly his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Tony doesn't notice until he looks up and sees Steve, "What?" He asks.

Steve meant to shake his head and say 'nothing', keep whatever he had in mind to himself, but apparently that would just be too easy. To push it off rather than let Tony here what he had to say. So of course, things never had to be easy and his voice spoke before his mind told him too… "Why don't you love me anymore?"

"What?" Tony asked sounding startled and doing a double take on Steve's face. Steve sat slump against the bathroom mirror as he stared pitifully down at the love of his life.

Then the tears came. Steve couldn't stop them, he didn't try to. He cried before, not since the divorce and not before the marriage, at least, he hadnt cried properly. But now it was different. Tony wouldn't swoop down and hold him in his arms. He wouldn't press his head against Steve's chest and hold him tightly like he had always done when Steve cried. He wouldn't holding him and tell him that he loved him so much and that everything was going to be okay… because they had each other. Well, now they don't. Tony would just stand and look at him as he wept.

Tony wanted to comfort him, but couldn't force his body to move from his spot. Steve hurt him, so why should he comfort him. _'Because he had done it intentionally and I love him.' _Tony think staring at Steve. Yet he still doesn't make an attempt to move. "Steve," Tony whispered pain, not wanting to approach him in fear of what would happen, but not wanting to leave for the same reason.

Steve continued to cry as he looked up at Tony, not even caring if he showed weakness. If he showed how hurt he was. His mouth started running than and wouldn't stop, no matter what came out of his mouth. "I thought you loved me… you told me you did. You promised me that you'd always love me. Then you left me. I lost everything when I woke up in this time than you and Peter came into my life. I thought my life was complete, I thought nothing could take away my happiness. Because I had just found Bucky, I thought my life was perfect… Then you left me! You took Peter and you left me! With nothing, but a broken heart! I had everything again and you just took that away from me, for the second time in my entire life!" Steve screamed, his voice raising with every sentence until he's practically screaming at Tony. "You broke me and you promised you wouldn't do that! You said you'd ALWAYS be there for me and then you go and BREAK ME! YOU BROKE ME TONY!" He heartbroken sobs, now laced with anger become more furious as he glares down at Tony, standing from his seat on the bathroom counter.

Tony's eyes brim with tears as he stares at a heaving Steve who stares down at him as angry and sad tears stream down his face. Steve was hurt. Tony was hurt. They both were hurt and needed comforting, from each other, but neither was moving to offer the comfort first. Tony cleared his throat and wiped a lone tear that escape. "S-Steve… I couldn't stay with you. Not when you made me and Peter unhappy. You know I couldn't."

'You could have." Steve says feeling a pang of guilt hit him square in the chest. "You could have stayed, and talked to me. Instead of taking my son and leaving."

"He's my son too and you hurt us." Tony defends his actions crossing his arms across his chest."You were the one that caused this, that brought me to leave. You… you never loved us. It was always about Bucky." Now the tears were starting to fall, Tony not being able to hold them back anymore.

Steve grimaces as if he were in actual pain, "No it wasn't!" He screamed through a sob and his body shakes with the oncoming ones. "It was never like that!"

Tony looks down at his feet and whispers softly, "Yes… yes it was Steve. I'm afraid it was. You loved him and he loved you."

"I love you." Steve says walking up to Tony and grabbing his hands. "I love you so much more."

Tony sighs and takes his hand out of Steve's taking a step back. This emitting such an awful sound out of Steve. "Yes well if you really loved me… loved Peter, you wouldn't have put us second. We would've been first priority and… that was such a shitty way to say I love you. 'Hey Tony, Bucky got us tickets to a baseball game. Change of plans. We're not going on that date we planned for months, instead bring Peter and Wade with you so you can watch it with us. Oh and by the way, Happy 20th Wedding Anniversary.'"

Steve sobs harder, a hand coming to rest over his mouth as Tony glares at him, not feeling sorry for him anymore. "Please Tony, it was a mistake-"

"Mistake?... You think it was a mistake? It was the cruelest thing that anyone has ever done to me. Sure daddy dearest had done some nasty stuff to me as a kid, but I think that hurt more than everything my father ever did to me combined. Including all the shit everyone has ever put me through, that hurt the worst. Knowing that 20 years of marriage to you meant nothing to you."

"It did mean something to me-!" Steve sobbed, but Tony cut him off.

"No it didn't. Bucky did." Tony says in a tone that clearly meant nothing would change his mind about what he thought.

"Look I know your mad-"

"Mad… no not mad. Try pained. I'm in SO much pain. And you put me in this position." Tony raises an arm to angrily wipe the tears streaming down his face. He sniffles and clears his throat, "You put Peter and I in so much pain. You had vows too, vows you broke."

The two men looked at each other. Each one studying their ex's faces. Tony said he was not angry, but there was a clear sign of hatred in his eyes. Hating Steve for breaking his and his son's heart. Hating Steve for still making him love him. Hating Steve because in all honestly, he could never hate Steve. No one could because… he's Steve! The perfect golden boy and America's legend and hero.

Tony couldn't handle all the emotions going on that bathroom at that moment. So he let out a huff and turned to leave. "I hate you too." Steve mumbled lying as he continued to cry.

Tony scoffed and turned back to face Steve, glaring at him. "Yeah, right." He walks briskly back to Steve and pokes him in the chest hard as he glares into Steve's eyes. "I will ALWAYS love you Mr. Rogers. It was your mistake that ended this, not me. Now if you want me back… you're the one that has to fix it."

"How?" Steve asks hopeless staring down at Tony.

Tony's stare soften along with his voice, he stopped glaring and stared straight ahead at him. Staring at Steve's chest, the thing he was at height level with, Tony sighed. "I don't know, but you need to figure it out because I wont be-" Suddenly Steve reaches out and grabs onto Tony's waist, pulling him flesh to flesh. "What the-" Again he's cut off, but not words this times. By Steve's lips crashing onto his own.

Tony melts into the kiss immediately, whatever he was about to say, lost in his mind as he embraces this moment. God, had he missed Steve and his kisses. He was mad at him of course, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to feel Steve's lips on his again. Wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, Tony presses himself closer to Steve, also being mindful of his torso that he had barely wrapped.

When Steve's lips begin to trace kisses along Tony's jaw, it jars something in Tony's brain, making him come back to his senses. His eyes widen when he realizes what he's doing and he pushes Steve away roughly before taking a few steps back. Steve stares at him in disbelief as if he cant believe Tony pushed him away after they shared such a wonderful kiss. When Tony shakes himself out of his stupor, he finds himself glaring angrily at Steve.

"How. Dare. You?" He asks slowly and menacingly. "After I just told you, you have to work to get me back _you kiss me_!? Did you honestly think that would bring back my love for you? Make me forget all the pain you caused me?" Steve doesn't reply and continues to gaze down at his feet guiltily. Tony scoffs at his lack of his response. "Get a life Steve and when you do, don't bother calling me." Tony spits at him before turning and running from the men's bathroom leaving Steve standing there crying his eyes out.

Tony has just managed to get out of the art exhibit and into his car before completely breaking down. He thought himself alone until he heard the doors close on either side. Soon he felt his son's arm wrap around him comfortingly. "It's okay dad." Peter whispers softly into Tony's ear. Wade doesn't say anything, but Tony feels his presence behind him and also the hand that laid itself on one of his shoulders. "Let's go home. We can come back another time." Tony wanted to object, but he was too upset to say anything. All he could do was a nod and he held his son for a few more minutes before pulling away and starting up the car. He drove out of that parking lot as fast as he can, wiping away all his tears.

No more. He wasn't going to cry anymore for the man he used to love. Steve use to be the cause of all his tears, but not anymore. He was done crying for Steve Rogers.


End file.
